


The Best Day of My Life

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pet Rescue, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Steve/Bucky AU prompt fics. From Pet Rescue AU to "forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room AU" and back again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pet Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From transemacabre's request for "rescue romance." It ended up being "pet rescue romance."

The bell on the door jingles, and Steve looks up from where he's posting the most recent photos of the animals in the shelter to Facebook in hopes of finding potential adopters. It's Bucky again, with his too-long hair and shockingly blue eyes. He isn't carrying a cat-box or leading a hobbling German shepherd, and Steve tries to ignore the way his stomach drops in fear as he reaches for his animal first-aid kit.

"Is it bad enough you can't get it out of the car?" he asks as he stands.

Bucky's eyes widen. "No, no! Not-- I didn't-- there's no emergency, Steve. I, uh." He stands awkwardly, runs a nervous hand through his hair. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch? With me, I mean. Like, a date?"

"A date?" Steve says faintly, the adrenaline rushing out just as quickly as it arrived.

"Yeah?" Bucky hazards.

Steve looks down and then back up. "I'd love to."


	2. Forced to Share a Table at the Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From daria234's prompt for "forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room AU."

Steve likes to study/sketch at Caffe Reggio in the late mornings, after the first rush but before the early lunchers show up. When the weather's nice, he sits outside, but if it's cloudy or too cold, he sits by the window and flash-sketches the people who walk by. The place gets crowded, especially if he's there in the afternoon (which happens sometimes, when he's got classes in the mornings), and it's not uncommon for him to share his tiny table, because he doesn't need a lot of space for his coffee cup. So long as the person doesn't mind if Steve is too intent on his sketch book to have a conversation or anything.

He doesn't even realize that this guy has sat with him before, until the guy says, "Hey, long time, no see."

Steve looks up from his sketch of the two girls holding hands under their umbrella, frowns, and says, "Do I know you?"

The guy shrugs and says, "We've been here before? We shared a table a few weeks back, but I guess I'm kind of forgettable."

"I don't think I could forget a face like yours," Steve blurts and then blushes.

The guy smiles, and that's just the beginning.


	3. Catholic High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three-sentence ficlet for rosie1234's request for a high school AU.

They've been best friends since the day Steve first attended St. Margaret's and Sister Agatha told him to sit next to Bucky because neither one of them took up too much space.

They're inseparable through the years, leading all the way up to their last days before graduation.

It's the night before graduation, before they'll go their separate ways for the first time in a decade, that they push their beds together and share kisses late into the night.


	4. Getting Hit On at the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For marienska's prompt of 'i'm pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u' AU.

Steve is out with Tony one night, but Tony abandons him when he starts chatting up this gorgeous redheaded businesswoman and she actually responds to his flirtation. Steve's a little annoyed, but Tony's been having a rough go of it lately so it's hard to begrudge him. Anyway, Steve doesn't mind, he's good with just watching the ballgame on TV and talking with the other people sitting at the bar.

There's a girl, though, who seems to be angling for more, because she's leaning closer and closer to him. It's making Steve really uncomfortable and he'd really just like to watch the game. He's starting to get snippy, but she doesn't seem to notice, and starts running a hand up his arm.

"There you are!" says a voice behind him that Steve doesn't recognize. At first he thinks "oh shit, this is the woman's boyfriend and he's gonna get the wrong idea and there'll be a fight and I'm gonna get kicked out of the bar," but then the guy claps a hand on his shoulder and leans in close to whisper, "Just go with it, okay?"

Steve turns as he says, "It's about time you showed up," and man, this guy. He's got hair and eyes and Steve might be a little in love already.

The guy leans across him and holds out a hand to the girl. "Hi, I'm Bucky. Thanks for keeping an eye on my boyfriend while I was running late."

The girl huffs in disappointment and makes an excuse before leaving the scene.

"Boyfriend?" Steve asks.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all."


	5. The Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From hypertwink's request for "The Eagle AU." I've never actually seen The Eagle, so this is more of a general Romans-in-the-British-Isles AU.

Cold air seeps into the tent along with the first rays of a weak sun. Steven burrows closer into Buchanan's shoulder, still unused to the cold so unlike his home by the Sea, despite being on the border of Caledonia for months.

Buchanan twitches slightly and shifts to look at Steven. "I should go before the patrol changes," he whispers, brushing a hand down Steven's face.

"Will you come back tonight?" He tries to keep the wanting out of his voice, but judging from the look on Buchanan's face, he's unsuccessful.

"If I can." Buchanan presses a hard kiss to his lips and slides out of the pile of furs. He dresses, neither hurried nor slow, and slips out the back of the tent with one last quick smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking prompts at my [tumblr](http://theladyscribe.tumblr.com), and I occasionally solicit prompts at [DreamWidth](http://theladyscribe.dreamwidth.org), too.


End file.
